


jealous of him

by magicpaintbrush



Category: Awesome Land (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Multi, gage is a transmasc nb, hes also mentally ill, so is daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpaintbrush/pseuds/magicpaintbrush
Summary: gage is in too deep





	jealous of him

**???? hours**

I'm leaning against a tree, catching my breath. I just ran for who knows how long from a scary monster, I'm terrified and asthmatic. 

I hear a loud BOOM, and look up. Is that.... It's Daniel! He's holding a smoking bazooka and I watch as the monster topples over. He turns to me and smiles, before running off. "Wait!" I call, but he's already gone.

**1157 hours**

"Gage! Wake the hell up!" 

I feel myself get punched in the stomach and immediately shoot upright, blinking and squinting at my attacker.

"Oh.... Good morning, Daniel!" I manage, ignoring the intense pain rising in my belly.

"It's almost noon," he growls before walking off. I sigh and flop back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I wish my dreams were like reality, that he'd actually want to save me from anything.

* * *

**1221 hours**

I walk downstairs and hear Daniel and Jacob bickering, and then the door slamming. When I reach the kitchen, Daniel is nowhere to be seen. He must've left again. 

"Where'd Daniel go?" I ask, pouring my cereal. 

"Charles's house," Mary replies for Jacob. My eye twitches just hearing his name, and I mumble an "okay" before stuffing my mouth with Hunny NutO's.

* * *

**1438 hours**

I said I was going on a walk. That was a lie. What I was doing  was going to see that rich little prick and- what was I thinking? This isn't like me. I'm not angry and vengeful, I'm cool and smart and funny and I can live without Daniel's attention!

And then I reached the mansion. 

It was a huge four story house that was about as big as my high school, which was pretty big. The front had colorful flowers going from roses to hibisci, and was surprisingly beautiful. Everything about the house was breathtaking.

I knocked on the door, being answered by their butler. He recognized me and led me into Charles's gigantic manor. I flopped onto one of the sofas in the entry hall and sighed. I sat there for a few moments before I heard laughter, which I got up to investigate.

I found them in his living room, sharing jokes and leaning on each other. I cleared my throat and Dan acknowledged me, sighing. 

"Uh, the butler let me in," I stammered. He rolled his eyes. Charles gave me a weak smile and offered me a seat, which I politely accepted. Dan was practically shooting literal daggers at me, he seemed pretty mad at me.

Charles cleared his throat. "So, uh, Gage! What brings you here?"

I gave him a sweet glance as a kind of thank you. "I was on a walk and I passed by, figured I might as well drop in!" I smiled sweetly, causing Dan to grimace. He mouthed something like "don't fuck with my boyfriend," but I ignored him. Savage.

Charles offered tea, which I accepted. When he scurried off to get some Dan practically pounced on me. He grabbed my hoodie strings and got so close to me his face was mere inches from mine. 

He spoke in a low, menacing voice when he told me this: "Don't. Fuck. With. Charles." And then he let me go.

I scooted back, tears welling in my eyes. My lip quivered and the tears threatened to spill, but I hurriedly rubbed them away and sniffed. I was shaking, I got so scared that he was going to hit me or something.

Charles returned at that moment, and he glanced at both of us. He set the tea down and sat, sighing. 

"What happened?" he asked finally. Daniel opened his mouth to say something but I said something faster.

"Dan threatened me," I said simply. Dan looked about ready to stab me, until Charles just shrugged and stood up. He went over to Dan and patted him on the head, then came over and did the same to me. Both me and Dan looked super duper confused, and Charles just smiled warmly. I felt my face flush and panicked as Dan's expression became angry, a warning sign that I should probably leave. So I drank my tea, made an excuse for leaving, and left.

**Author's Note:**

> let gage live


End file.
